Pups Save Monkey-dinger
- Finnish (Yle)= - French= - Hebrew= }} | imagecaption = Title card featuring the monkeys and Tracker | imagewidth = 210 | airdate = April 14, 2017 May 20, 2017 August 25, 2017 October 22, 2017 December 22, 2017 | writer = Scott Albert | director = Charles E. Bastien | previous = "Mission PAW: Royally Spooked" | next = "Pups Save the Flying Food"}} "Pups Save Monkey-dinger" is the second segment of the 7th episode in Season 4 of ''PAW Patrol''. While on safari with Carlos and Tracker, Mayor Humdinger steals a magic mask. *Ryder *Marshall *Rubble *Chase *Rocky *Zuma *Skye *Mayor Humdinger *Kitten Catastrophe Crew *Mandy *Mandy's father *Mandy's father *Tracker *Carlos It's the first time Mayor Humdinger visiting the jungle. He and the Catastrophe Crew are with Tracker and Carlos. Along the way, he and his Kitten Catastrophe Crew get annoyed with bugs surrounding them, but Tracker shows them how to get rid of the bugs. After some time, they reach the Temple of the Monkey Queen. In this place, there is a hidden mask discovered by Mayor Humdinger as the result of slipping on the floor. Carlos explains the power of the mask, making Mayor Humdinger impressed. After he makes a fake move in order to get the mask and lure Carlos and Tracker away, he swipes the mask. Succeeded in doing that, Mayor Humdinger wears the mask, and it causes him to act like a monkey. Carlos and Tracker tried to stop him from running away, but couldn't. As a result of what happened, Cat Chase calls Ryder. At the Lookout, Ryder thanks Marshall for cleaning his ATV, only to find out that Marshall is sleeping. After Chase makes a joke about it, Ryder gets the call from Cat Chase. Tracker hands the phone to Carlos so he can tell Ryder the problem. Once knowing the problem, Ryder calls the pups. Marshall's snore has made a big enough bubble to trap him inside, flying him towards the PAW Patroller and crashing into the pups. After Rubble makes the joke, the pups are ready to go to the Jungle, being dressed in their jungle attire. After some preparations, Ryder picks Skye and Tracker to finish the problem. Skye hops in her helicopter, which converts to its jungle design with the pontoons, and Tracker hops into his house to convert it into his Jeep to meet up with the PAW Patroller. Skye finds it hard to find Mayor Humdinger. In another place, Mayor Humdinger tries to play with Mandy and her family. Their activity is heard by Tracker. This makes the search easier as finally Skye can catch up to Mayor Humdinger. After some catching, Ryder and Tracker are headed for a small bridge, forcing them to stop. Tracker tries to sneak across, but looking at how the bridge is not strong enough to hold them, Ryder calls Rocky to fix the bridge. After some repair, the bridge is safe to cross, as long as there is not much action on it. After a safe cross, they both continue the chase. Tracker tries to help Mayor Humdinger with his cables, but ended up getting tangled himself because of Mayor Humdinger. Some time later, Mayor Humdinger gets rid of the mask, panicking himself because he is on a branch of the tree. Suddenly, the mask comes back to play, causing Mayor Humdinger to act like a monkey again. Earlier, the mask had come off, but Mandy's elder sibling put it back on Humdinger to make him act like a monkey again. Tracker tries once again to catch Mayor Humdinger, but he is just too fast. Skye comes to distract him so Tracker can grab the mask. Left panicked once again, he slipped from the tree and landed on the ground. Mayor Humdinger feels weird after acting like a monkey, but Ryder says that it was because of the mask. Tracker walks home with the mask towards the bridge, only to have it get stolen by Mandy, who puts the mask back on Mayor Humdinger so he acts like a monkey again to entertain Mandy and her family. He swings around the bridge, but ended up losing the mask once more and slipping down the bridge, while Mandy caught the mask, refusing to give up on having Humdinger act like a monkey and play with her family again. Luckily, he grabs a rope to hold on to, and the mask returns to Mandy. Skye tries to help him with her harness, but Mayor Humdinger is too afraid. Tracker comes to play with his cables to connect Skye's harness with Mayor Humdinger, so he can save him. Back at the temple, Mayor Humdinger thanks Ryder for saving him. Mandy approaches Mayor Humdinger to put the mask on him again. He climbs onto a tree to escape being possessed again, but is left confused because he can climb the tree well. Once again, he slips, causing him to hang around the branch with his legs. Everyone shares a good laugh to end the episode, even the Catastrophe Crew. *Use her copter and goggles to track Mayor Humdinger from the air. *Use his super hearing to help find the Mayor. Then, use his cables to help get him down from the tree. *Use his hammer to help repair the bridge. This episode appears in the following DVD(s): Tracker Joins the Pups - front cover.jpg|link=Tracker Joins the Pups! (DVD)|''Tracker Joins the Pups!'' Jungle Rescues U.S..jpg|link=Jungle Rescues|''Jungle Rescues'' (United States) PAW Patrol The Birthday Cake & Other Stories DVD.jpg|link=The Birthday Cake|''The Birthday Cake'' Category:Episodes Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Tracker is on the title card Category:Pups Save Monkey-dinger's Pages Category:Half Episodes (S4) Category:Skye is a first responder (S4) Category:Tracker is a first responder (S4) Category:Rocky is a backup responder (S4) Category:Mayor Humdinger needs rescuing Category:Carlos calls the PAW Patrol Category:Tracker calls the PAW Patrol Category:Written by Scott Albert (S4) Category:2017 Episodes